hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 10: The Storm/Gallery
A cold day in Trolberg Chapter 10 (1).png|Since her argument with Frida, Hilda hasn’t hung out with either her or David for a while now. Chapter 10 (2).png|She still plans to get Frida her book back, but a suddenly erupting rainstorm discourages her from going to the library. Chapter 10 (3).png|Johanna is amused to hear Hilda lets some rain stop her from going out. Chapter 10 (4).png|She herself has to go out to the art supply store. Chapter 10 (5).png|Hilda tries to watch some tv, but the storm causes too much interference. Chapter 10 (6).png|When the rain gives way to snow however, Hilda changes her mind about going out. Chapter 10 (7).png|Before she can leave the house, the Great Raven drops by. Chapter 10 (8).png|He had to seek shelter from the snow, and knew no-one else to turn to. Chapter 10 (9).png|Then Johanna calls and warns Hilda to stay indoors; the snow is already causing problems in Trolberg. Chapter 10 (10).png|There goes Hilda’s snow fun. Victoria in trouble Chapter 10 (11).png|It also begins to thunder. The Raven thinks the storm is caused by Weather Spirits. Chapter 10 (12).png|Hilda is skeptical and tunes in to Victoria Van Gale’s weather forecast. Chapter 10 (13).png|What she hears instead however convinces her that something’s wrong at Victoria’s weather station. Chapter 10 (14).png|She wants to go help Victoria right away, and drags the Raven along to help her. Chapter 10 (15).png|She also ropes in David. Chapter 10 (16).png|So the three friends defy the storm. Chapter 10 (17).png|Along the way, they can hear the Weather Spirits arguing. Trolberg Weather Station.png|At the Weather Station however, the weather is calm and everything seems fine. David winter clothes.png|David still doesn’t like this Chapter 10 (18).png|The door is locked. Chapter 10 (19).png|So they go in through a window. Chapter 10 (20).png|They find themselves in a room that clearly hasn’t been used in a long time. Chapter 10 (21).png|David accidently finds a way out of the room. Victoria van Gale, working.png|The kids thus finally find Victoria Van Gale. Chapter 10 (22).png|And she’s naturally surprised to see the three visitors The tour Chapter 10 (23).png|Hilda is overjoyed to finally meet her hero in person. Chapter 10 (24).png|After recovering from her initial shock, Victoria ensures Hilda everything’s fine. Chapter 10 (25).png|She’s actually happy to have some visitors for once. Chapter 10 (26).png|David thinks something’s not right about her. Chapter 10 (27).png|Victoria offers the kids some Weather Station merchandise Chapter 10 (28).png|And will give them a tour of the facility. Victoria gives a tour.png|The solarimeter Victoria gives a tour 2.png|Barometric pressure readings. Chapter 10 (29).png|The recording studio. Chapter 10 (30).png|One room is off limits however. She claims it’s her bedroom, and it’s a bit of a mess Chapter 10 (31).png|She even locks the door, just in case. Chapter 10 (32).png|The main observatory Chapter 10 (33).png|Then she bumps into a lever An accidental storm.png|And suddenly it starts thundering outside. Chapter 10 (34).png|She hastily ends it again, and tries to deny having caused the thunderstorm Chapter 10 (35).png|She offers her guests some coffee Chapter 10 (36).png|Since they’ve seen too much already, she confesses to Hilda and David that she is experimenting with controlling the weather. Chapter 10 (37).png|To have more success, she came up with a way to lure Weather Spirits to her laboratory and learn from them Chapter 10 (38).png|But it worked too well and dozens of them showed up, resulting in the storm currently raging above Trolberg. Stopping the storm Weather Spirits induced storm.png|And the storm is getting worse. Soon Trolberg will be snowed in. Chapter 10 (39).png|Hilda urges Victoria to try and blow the storm away from Trolberg. Chapter 10 (40).png|Victoria agrees and gets to work. Chapter 10 (41).png|The machine charges up. Chapter 10 (42).png|Victoria unleashes the strongest winds her machine can create. Chapter 10 (43).png|But it’s too much, and the equipment overheats. Victoria defeated.png|So much for that plan. Chapter 10 (44).png|Time for plan B; get the Weather Spirits to cease their argument. Chapter 10 (45).png|Hilda knows it’s dangerous, but sees no other options. If only Frida where here. Chapter 10 (46).png|Reluctantly, the Great Raven takes Hilda into the storm… Clouds.png|…and to the Weather Spirits. Chapter 10 (47).png|The spirits are so engaged in their debate, they completely ignore Hilda. The great raven confronts the weather spirits.png|So the Great Raven draws their attention. Chapter 10 (48).png|Hilda declares herself the Spirits’ moderator. Chapter 10 (49).png|This won’t be an easy task; the Spirits are quite mad. Chapter 10 (50).png|David meanwhile feels quite useless Hilda moderating the argument.png|After a rough start, Hilda’s moderating begins to pay off. Chapter 10 (51).png|While at the Weather Station, David asks Victoria for another cup of coffee. Chapter 10 (52).png|But it’s actually an excuse so he can take a look in her “bedroom”. Chapter 10 (53).png|The storm begins to clear. Victoria’s secret Chapter 10 (54).png|David discovers what’s really in Victoria’s bedroom. Weather Spirits, calmed down.png|The last weather spirits finally calm down. Trolberg is saved. Victoria broadcasting.png|Victoria informs her listeners of the good news. Chapter 10 (55).png|Hilda returns to tell Victoria about her success. Chapter 10 (56).png|As the Weather Spirits depart, one remains behind. There’s something he was planning to do before the argument started. Chapter 10 (57).png|He can’t remember what, but then he sees the weather station… Angry weather spirit.png|…and goes ballistic! Chapter 10 (58).png|Victoria is impressed by Hilda talking the Weather Spirits down. Chapter 10 (59).png|Then the Weather Spirit attacks. Chapter 10 (60).png|He bursts into the station and starts wreaking havoc. Chapter 10 (61).png|Victoria refuses to leave, so Hilda instructs the Raven to take David home while she herself stays too Chapter 10 (62).png|David quickly gives Hilda Victoria’s keyring, and instructs her to check out the so called bedroom. Chapter 10 (63).png|The angry Weather Spirit demands to know where “he” is. Chapter 10 (64).png|Against Victoria’s warnings, Hilda enters the forbidden room. Baby Weather Spirit.png|And discovers Victoria is keeping a baby Weather Spirit captive there! Chapter 10 (65).png|Victoria tries to justify her actions. Chapter 10 (66).png|But Hilda’s not buying it. Chapter 10 (67).png|And she frees the baby. Chapter 10 (68).png|With explosive results. Back to the wilderness Chapter 10 (69).png|Victoria flees from the building Chapter 10 (70).png|And so do the Weather Spirits Chapter 10 (71).png|Moments later, the whole Weather Station collapses Chapter 10 (72).png|Victoria’s can only look in horror. Chapter 10 (73).png|…as her life’s work is destroyed. Chapter 10 (74).png|The Great Raven returns and wants to know where Hilda is. Chapter 10 (75).png|And fears the worst when he sees the destroyed Weather Station. Chapter 10 (76).png|But Hilda’s fine. She was carried out of the building by the adult Weather Spirit. Chapter 10 (77).png|But it’s moving away from Trolberg, and doesn’t hear Hilda Chapter 10 (78).png|Then Hilda falls off the spirit Chapter 10 (79).png|Good news; some trees break her fall Chapter 10 (80).png|Bad news; she’s now stranded in the wilderness Category:Episode Galleries